


The Warmth of Spring

by AP_Blue (orphan_account)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Feel-good, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Not Beta Read, Romance, just wanted a soft fic for these two ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AP_Blue
Summary: Elsa enjoys a peaceful morning with Honeymaren.
Relationships: Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney), elsamaren - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shined down upon the forest; it was spring, and the plants that were hidden during the winter were finally making an appearance. Lush green covered the forest floor, flowers and mushrooms sprouted throughout, the trees were blooming and the animals wandered around freely as they were coming out of hibernation.

Atop the mountain, the view was perfect. Elsa sighed happily as she looked down at scenery below her. To her side was Honeymaren, equally enjoying the natural surroundings as she sat beside her. She smiled, glad that her friend agreed to on a hike with her today. They’ve gotten much closer in their time spent together, and Elsa found herself coming up with more reasons for them to be alone. She felt completely calm in her presence, peaceful. A feeling that she wouldn’t have thought possible for herself months ago.

“I’ve never gotten to see the world like this,” Elsa said, “it’s really amazing to see how much I’ve missed out on.”

Honeymaren smiled. “It’s pretty incredible, isn’t it?” She said, “just experiencing nature, seeing how the plants and animals take care of themselves, not worried about anything else– it makes you realize that life isn’t meant to be so busy all the time.”

Elsa hummed in agreement. She turned her gaze towards Honeymaren, admiring how the sunlight brought out her features; her eyes glistened brightly as they looked on, her lovely dark hair shimmered as it moved in the breeze, her skin was smooth, flawless. She was unreasonably pretty.

Honeymaren seemed to notice her staring. “What are you thinking about?” She asked.

Elsa tensed up and turned her eyes away, trying to pretend she wasn’t just looking at her for far too long. “Oh! Uh–“ she stammered, “just, you know, zoning out a little.”

Honeymaren giggled. “It’s cute when you get embarrassed.”

“Uh, what? I–“ Elsa flushed when she heard the compliment, trying to think of what else to say, “I was just thinking. I’m just really glad we’ve been able to spend so much time with each other, lately. I feel like when I’m around you, everything just feels so... at ease.”

“I feel the same way,” Honeymaren replied, “getting to know you has felt like such a blessing. You’re so strong, stronger than you give yourself credit for. Seeing how you hold yourself, how you care for others, I feel so confident when I’m at your side.”

Warmth grew in Elsa’s chest, and she could feel her heart flutter. “I’m glad you think that,” she said, “I don’t think I’ve ever had that much confidence in myself. I remember when I actually used to be scared of myself, scared of what I could do,” she lifted up her hands, summoning ice to swirl around her palm as she spoke, “I’ve since learned that my powers aren’t a curse. They’re an extension of myself, and I’m the one that’s in control.”

Honeymaren watched Elsa as she listened. She admired her powers, admired her strength, knowing that she’s had to overcome so much tragedy to reach the point that she was at now. But most of all, she admired her kindness, knowing that most people who have faced such adversity wouldn’t be so open and caring towards others.

“Elsa, I think your powers are quite fitting for you,” Honeymaren said, slowly leaning towards her, “you’ve managed to help so many people. The ice that you summon and the effects that they create are powerful, beautiful,” she brushed Elsa’s hair behind her ear, and gently cupped her hand on the side of her head, “just like you.”

Elsa leaned into her touch, smiling warmly as their eyes met. Sunlight illuminated the glow that spread throughout their cheeks, and without hesitation they shut their eyes as they moved closer to share a passionate kiss; the first of many.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the in-laws.

At Elsa’s insistence, they took their relationship slow, wanting time to get comfortable with each other before other people got involved.

By ‘other people’, she namely meant Anna.

Elsa was well aware how excitable her sister could be when it came to things like romance, and initially she had merely hinted at the fact that she was dating someone. Anna caught on quick, though, and _begged_ to meet this mysterious person that captured her sister’s heart, and Elsa did her best to avoid her questions.

“Are they part of the Northuldra tribe?” Anna asked.

“Yes.”

“Ooh, tell me how he looks! I bet he’s tall, and handsome.” She gushed.

Elsa bit her cheek, and Anna seemed to notice her discomfort.

“Is he, um…” Anna’s eyes shifted to the side as she tried to find the right word. “Ugly?”

“ _Anna._ ” Elsa sounded annoyed, but honestly, that’s about the reaction she would have expected. Anna could be incredibly blunt, at times.

“Sorry! I wouldn’t judge you! As long as he looks good in your eyes, that’s what matters.” Anna beamed at her, but Elsa found herself unable to smile in return. She couldn’t help but wonder what Anna would think when she found out the mysterious person was Honeymaren.  
\--------  
After a couple of months, and plenty of pestering from Anna, Elsa finally felt like it was time to introduce her date. Honeymaren had been fine from the start, she knew Anna and felt confident that she would be supportive. In the back of her mind, Elsa knew that too, but the nerves still didn’t dissipate.

When they reached the entrance to the castle, Honeymaren gave Elsa’s hand a comforting squeeze, and after taking in a deep breath they opened the doors.

Anna rushed to them almost immediately, probably because she had been waiting for them near the entrance for the past hour. The first person she went to was Elsa, who she scooped into a big hug.

“Elsa!” She exclaimed. “I’ve been sooo excited for today!”

“Y-yeah. I have too.” Elsa hugged her back, and when they finally released Anna turned her attention towards her guest.

“Honeymaren?”

“Hi, Anna. It’s nice to see you again.” Honeymaren smiled at her.

“Are you two…?”

“Yes, we are.” Elsa answered quickly. She knew what the question she was trying to ask was, and she could feel her chest flutter as she waited for Anna’s reaction.

She didn’t have to wait long, however, since Anna leapt to scoop Honeymaren into as big of a hug as she gave Elsa. She squeezed tight, and Honeymaren tensed up from the surprise of her sudden embrace, but eventually wrapped her arms around as well.

“I’m so happy it’s you,” Anna said, nearly sounding like she was going to cry. “I was so worried when Elsa said she started dating some random ugly guy from the Northuldra tribe. I was planning on quizzing him so much tonight to make sure he was going to treat her right. But now that I know that it’s you I’m certain she’s in good hands.”

Honeymaren looked over Anna’s shoulder to catch Elsa’s eye. “Ugly guy…?”

“I _never_ said that,” Elsa huffed.

“It doesn’t matter! I’m just so happy for you two. And I’m double happy we can do a couples team for charades now!” Before Anna released Honeymaren from her grip, she whispered in her ear. “Just so you know, Elsa’s terrible at it… so you’re gonna have to work hard to keep up.”

“Anna!”

“I’m just kidding!” She said, finally taking a step back from Honeymaren. She wasn’t kidding.

Elsa rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t stop herself from smiling when she noticed Honeymaren giggle. Relief washed over her when she saw how they interacted. She was glad she had Anna in her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those three words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expect to make chapters for this lol I just randomly think of an idea and have to write it out for these two.

Summer was here, and the heat was extra torturous this year. Elsa wanted nothing more than to hug and lay her against Honeymaren, but their body temperatures pressed together felt unbearable right now. It was frustrating, considering they hadn’t had much intimacy aside from a few chaste kisses since the sun began blaring down on them. It wasn’t their fault; it was simply too hard to get comfortable in heat like this.

It was evening, and the sun _should_ have gone down by now, but considering the time of year, it was unfortunately still bright out. Just more salt to be added onto the wound, an inescapable sun. Elsa groaned as she sat back against a tree, trying to let the shade cool her down. It barely helped. Likewise, Honeymaren was laying on the grass close to her. Not touching her. Just close. Elsa resented it. She wanted to spite the weather for making it impossible to lay next to her girlfriend.

...Spite the weather…

A lightbulb lit up in her head.

“I have an idea!” Elsa exclaimed, and Honeymaren lifted up her head curiously. Magic snow started glistening between her hands, and soon it surrounded the both of them. An igloo appeared over their heads.

“Impressive,” Honeymaren said, and Elsa smiled at her.

“It won’t hold up for long, because of the heat, but at least we can be together for a little while.”

“Come here.” Honeymaren held out her arms, and Elsa happily fell into her. They kissed, before Elsa rested her head against Honeymaren’s chest, letting out a peaceful sigh. Honeymaren stroked her hair, and they laid there in silence for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of each other’s bodies pressing together. Before long, Elsa closed her eyes, feeling as though she’d fall asleep at any moment.

“Hey...Elsa?” Honeymaren said, breaking the silence.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Elsa’s eyes snapped open and she pushed herself up to look at Honeymaren. Elsa’s body felt tense, and words couldn’t seem to form in her brain. Honeymaren propped herself up, giving Elsa a look of concern.

“Um...everything alright?”

Elsa looked like a deer in headlights. _’Love? She loves me?!’_ Was the only thought going through her head. “I...I…”

“You don’t have to say it back, if you’re not ready.” Honeymaren told her. That sentence might have made Elsa feel relieved, if not for the look of disappointment splashed across her face.

“N-no, I…” She trailed off, trying to think about how to place her thoughts. The strong feelings she had for Honeymaren were definitely considered love, she _knew_ she loved her, and she had known since before they started dating. But actually saying it? It made Elsa feel like her heart was about to pound out of her chest.

“Elsa?” The worried look Honeymaren had made Elsa feel worse for her silence, but she had to think.

Love. She loved Honeymaren. She loved their conversations, the time they spent together, she loved her sense of humor and the way she laughed at Elsa’s jokes even when no one else did. She loved how brave and smart she was, she loved how she held Elsa close when she was upset. She loved their kisses, warm embraces, the feeling of their skin pressed together.

She loved her. That was undeniable.

“I...I’m sorry. It was just...unexpected.” Elsa said, giving her an apologetic smile. “I love you too. I always have.”

“Really?”

“Really. I just…It felt obvious to me, so I never thought to actually say it. I’m glad you did.”

Honeymaren started to tear up, which made Elsa wonder if she said something wrong. The thought was cut off, though, when Honeymaren tackled her to the ground, covering her in kisses.

“You’re too cute, honestly.” Honeymaren said. Elsa blushed at that remark, which made her giggle. “I love you, Elsa.”

Elsa paused for a few seconds, before wrapping her arms around Honeymaren and pulling her in.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of extending this chapter and making smut, will post it under a different work though because I want to keep this one G rated.


End file.
